Satisfaction
by FroggyFran
Summary: A woman to satisfy even the most difficult man. Mukuro x Chrome x Hibari Double Penetration Het lemon oneshot


Mukuro-sama had warned her to stay away from the Cloud guardian. But she hadn't listened.

"_I'm sorry!"_ She didn't really mean it. But he said nothing.

"That sort of clothing is strictly prohibited within Namimori Middle." She had wanted to visit the boss while Ken and Chikusa were out. Instead, she'd met up with the skylark on the roof.

"What sort of clothing?"

"Clothing not following dress code: Shirts must cover midsection and skirts must reach to the tips of the fingers. Particular shoes are to be worn indoors, and on another note, hair color must be a natural tone."

She became flustered.

"I-I'm sorry!"

Hibari sighed. This girl was that dirty Italian convicts ward. And if she were his ward, then she would know who Hibari was. She must have known there would be consequences meeting him. The perfect revenge was already set in his mind.

"Little girl, do you know what I'm going to do to you?"

Chrome shook her head.

"_You're being quite the troublemaker today"_ her guardian purred. _"What are you thinking, my cute little Chrome?"_

She didn't answer, staring down the committee chairman. He pulled his tonfa from his sleeves with barely a flick of the wrists and showed them to her. She wasn't sure what Hibari was going to do; He was a very unpredictable person. But she was sure Mukuro-sama would save her.

"_Would I really?"_ he asked. Chrome grew concerned.

It was when Hibari came at her with steel arms raised that Mukuro decided that he really would save her. Mist encircled the two to create three, and he stared down the chairman with a laughing smirk.

"And just what are you doing, Kyoya? Attacking a little girl?" he purred, trident swinging between his fingers. Chrome only watched over her guardian's broad shoulders at the frustrated skylark.

"I'm punishing a trespasser. She broke the rules," he growled, clenching the handles of his tonfa. The mist guardian shook his head and clicked his tongue, glancing back at his charge.

"He's right, my cute little Chrome." His red eye gleamed in mischief and she hitched her breath. "You broke the rules and you need to be disciplined."

For the first time in her short life, Chrome was scared of Mukuro-sama. He wasn't going to save her? Was he going to let her be killed? She felt herself start to tremble. Mukuro frowned.

"Don't be frightened of a situation you threw yourself into, my sweet Chrome," Mukuro scolded, turning his back on Hibari to face her. "You asked for this."

Her knees buckled and her chin quivered.

Leather gloved hands touched hers softly and brought them to his lips, kissing her pale skin lovingly.

"Do not be scared of consequences," he whispered against her hand, looking through blue hair to her. She shivered. "You can never escape them."

Maybe she didn't understand her situation at first, startled when he pulled her to him and kissed her gently, like he wasn't even there to do it. Partially true, she gasped loudly into his mouth. He gladly swallowed it.

Hibari sneered; Herbivores and their copulation. He watched as Mukuro loomed over his ward by a good few feet, gloved hands sliding slowly up her thighs to hike up that already-too-short skirt. Hibari would not admit that he admired Mukuro's position at that moment.

"Kyoya," Mukuro whispered against Chrome's lips, glistening with hot saliva, "Kyoya, Kyoya, Kyoya."

"What?" growled the annoyed boy, ignoring the pulsing in his stomach.

"What is it you want, Kyoya?" It was like he was leading her in a dance, and her limp shivering body didn't know how to move without him. She moaned quietly as he held her against his chest with one strong arm, lips swollen and red. Hibari could barely look away.

"I want many things," he answered, chancing a glance at the male Mist Guardian, "Revenge, power, satisfac-"

"In the form of a woman?" he called out, jolting Chrome, who arched back and faced the bright blue sky above, like a flexible little doll. Hibari narrowed his eyes.

"I have never had such disgusting desires as that," he barked, gripping his tonfa tighter. Mukuro looked him in the eye and smiled.

"Really?" he asked, shaking Chrome softly. She whispered his name into his uniform jacket, pressing closer. Mukuro didn't look away from Hibari as he lifted her skirt all the way up her hips, revealing thin pink panties. He was waiting for a reaction.

"What are you doing?" Hibari asked. His voice was tight and Mukuro could hear it.

"Only what comes naturally," he answered. Hibari gave him another disgusted face, but the Mist Guardian had to laugh to himself as he saw Hibari look down at his exposed Chrome. He slipped a lone leathered finger in between her thigh and her silky underwear and pulled down. Hibari gulped.

The panties were damp with Chrome's need, and they came off slowly but efficiently. Efficient: as in creating disarray within Hibari. He could feel that coil tightening, as well as his black slacks.

"Do not try to act tough for me, Kyoya," Mukuro voiced, watching as his hand slid up Chrome's thighs to unzip her skirt and let it drop to the ground, "Chrome is a seducer of young men, of which you are."

Hibari bit his lip. He was slightly irked at Chrome's limp neutrality, the way she followed Mukuro's movements obediently. He wanted her to moan and cry and move for himself.

Hibari jumped from his wishes when Mukuro unzipped his pants and grabbed his charge by her sweet tiny thighs and lifted her up to where she rested on his hips. It looked awkward, positioning without anything to balance against. But Mukuro did it, slipping inside the pink folds of the girl slowly. She cried out.

"Stop this," he seethed. The sound of her voice whining for another man made Hibari's blood boil, even if it was for her very own master.

"I know how possessive you can get, but is she really worth it to you?" Mukuro asked quietly over Chrome's shoulder, bouncing her softly on and off his hips. She clawed at him and moaned.

Hibari twitched. Of course not; this girl was a weak herbivore who was absolutely loyal to his greatest enemy. But her little mousy voice made his insides churn, and he wanted nothing more than to hear her say his name. Mukuro smiled.

"So there is something simple that you desire," he said, bouncing Chrome faster. She moaned and moaned and it was driving the chairman insane with need. "Come on, now is not the time to be shy."

Hibari took short steps forward. He had never been so hesitant.

To touch a woman was a new thing for him. He first touched her hips out of curiosity. He didn't have to look up to know that Mukuro was sporting a curled smirk. "She won't burn you," he said. "Go on."

"Don't tell me what to do," the Cloud guardian barked loudly over Chrome's shoulder. The girl sandwiched between them whimpered at the furious atmosphere, but Mukuro's hand was quick to pet her head.

"Don't scare her now, of all times," he smiled. Hibari frowned at another command, but continued to touch her as instructed.

His hands ventured over her hips and waist, barely sliding under her short green uniform top. He heard her gasp quietly, and realized Mukuro had stopped moving inside her to let Hibari touch her. He didn't acknowledge his appreciation for it, and took to unhooking her bra. It loosened instantly and he lifted up her top to reveal tiny pert breasts. He stared.

"Have you never seen a woman's breasts, Kyoya?"

Hibari had once seen a topless woman on the cover of a pornographic magazine he had confiscated. But Chrome's looked different: Touchable.

He slipped both of his hands around her chest, pushed up her top with the bra, and squeezed. She moaned. Mukuro continued to smile.

"Why don't we both have some fun, hm?" he whispered into his ear. The hissing of his breath made Hibari shiver. But he quickly shook it off and frowned.

"How?"

"Come now, you must know something about fucking, Kyoya, you're a teenage boy."

Hibari frowned, squeezing Chrome's breasts tighter. She cried out and squirmed in pain.

"Oh, Kyoya, don't take your anger out on my sweet Chrome. Here," he took one of his hands from Chrome's breasts and led it down south. He brought it to her currently unused hole, and applied pressure. Chrome pressed back.

"That's where you go," Mukuro told him. Hibari looked up at him and narrowed his eyes. He would have said something about how disgusting this whole situation was, but then she said it.

"Kyoya," she whispered against Mukuro, looking at Hibari over her shoulder. Her eyes were misty and her face was flushed pink with need. And when his name fell from those plump lips, he all but lost his mind.

"Fine," as if he wasn't already convinced. His hands fell to her bottom, spreading her open. His hands met Mukuro's, on Mukuro's fault, and the Italian smiled again.

"Be careful," he murmured, "My cute little Chrome is a fragile thing."

Hibari grunted in response, allowing a single finger to breech her. She whimpered and her weight moved from Mukuro to lean against Hibari. Hibari shivered, but continued. Mukuro, the agitator he was, began to move within Chrome once more, making the discomfort for both of the younger completely disappear. Hibari was eventually done preparing Chrome, and pressed gently against her opening. She brought a hand to link around the front of his chest to grip the back of his head for reassurance, gasping and moaning and making Hibari that much more possessive. He entered her, and she arched right into him.

"There," Mukuro whispered, waiting for Chrome to become accustomed to the feeling of being stuffed. She pressed herself to Hibari tightly, cooing and squirming, making Hibari quiver with pleasure. He was going to burst.

"Stop now, or I will bite you to death," he whispered into the neck pressed against his mouth. It was an invitation, he assumed, and he bit down until blood filtered into his taste buds. Chrome cried out again. Mukuro frowned.

"I do wish you wouldn't be so mean to my Chrome," he said, "She's giving you her body, and here you are trying to eat it. You're like a wolf, aren't you, Kyoya?"

"You talk too much," he growled against her reddened skin. Blood slipped from her neck, but he was there to suck it up.

"A vampire, then."

"Did you not hear me, fool?"

"P-Please..."

They looked to the shaking girl in their arms. She panted for breath, clutching at the both of them like lifelines.

"Please d-don't fight...Just...J-Just move, p-please!"

Mukuro smiled down at her and stroked her damp hair again, summoning a whine. Hibari took Chrome's hand in his, and said nothing. And they started.

She screamed as she felt them move in her. They both had such different paces and feeling and movement. Mukuro was slow and tender, and Hibari was inconsistent and clumsy. But she could feel how Hibari held her hand against her own hip, squeezing and sighing against her. And Mukuro would stroke his soft illusion hands across her stomach and kiss her cheek softly, like she was the only one for him.

She could barely breath with all the pleasure and fullness she held in her gut. When Mukuro moved in, Hibari pulled out, and vice versa, a never-ending cycle of pleasure. How could they expect her to withstand that kind of treatment?

"Oh god," she whispered under her breath, being pulled up and down. Her hips were gripped tightly by both of them, and she no longer had any control of pace or angle. They were just pumping and there was no stopping that. "Please."

Hibari pressed his head to the back of her neck, thrusting up into her tight heat. She was so soft and inviting, and her sweet-smelling hair tickled his nose. Feeling beside himself with intense satisfaction, he kissed her nape delicately. She gasped. Mukuro smiled, but for the first time, remained silent. He leaned forward to kiss her cheek again, leaning closer to Hibari. Thrusts were growing frenzied, pleasures reaching their heights. Hibari panted heavily into her violet hair, and felt Mukuro kiss his cheek as well. He should have been taken aback, but he was too far-gone to care. With his mouth agape, he kissed Mukuro on the lips.

"Ahh! Ah! Ahhh!" Chrome groaned, bouncing faster. The tight feeling in her stomach was getting tighter and tighter and she would give anything to feel it burst. She pressed down harder, and the boys only pressed up, a voice belonging to three, not one, drifted up into the air. Hands squeezed at everything: enemy, lover, charge, and guardians. One last scream and Chrome came in frenzy, her insides seizing and contracting around the men within. Mukuro and Hibari came together, hot moans hissing out from each other's locked lips. And then they stilled like stone. Cum dripped down from their joining onto the cement flooring. They let her down slowly, carefully, like she was made of glass. She appreciated it. She was ready to pass out.

"That was very nice, Kyoya. Chrome, you were perfect as always," Mukuro said, straightening up his clothes. Chrome would have protested or something involving low self-esteem, had it not been for the white sticky liquid sliding down her thighs and the pulsing of her veins. She merely blushed and tried to catch her breath. Hibari stayed knelt at her side.

"Unfortunately, I am done for now. Hibari, please take care of my Chrome for the time being. I will be back when she needs me."

"I don't care when you'll be back. In fact, I hope you never come back," he answered. For some reason, that was harder to say than usual. Mukuro smiled that smile he hated.

"I know, Kyoya." He leaned down to kiss Chrome on her forehead, wiping away damp bangs and sweat. And with merely a turn of his head, Mukuro kissed Kyoya one last time. Hibari did nothing.

"Good bye," he whispered against the skylark's lips. And he was gone in a spray of cold mist.

"Fool," he said to thin air. Chrome pressed her face to his thigh and moan quietly, gripping his hand. He'd have to go clean her up and redress her and take her home. He sighed. It's a little annoying, he thought. But he stared down at her: His first woman. He squeezed her hand in response.

He'd wait until he came back.


End file.
